


Confession

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Relationships: Abbe de Coulmier/ reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The Abbe was walking down the corridors of the Asylum, a pleased smiled on his lips and a confident glow in his eyes. The day was going perfectly well, just as he had planned. As he arrived in the hall, from the corner of his eyes he noticed you and a few other chambermaids, giggling together and talking in hushed tones but not hushed enough to hide every word you pronounced. His eyes lingered on their bodies and yours, those plump mouths, those so gorgeous and tempting breasts…those naked bodies underneath the clothing…reminding of the most beautiful women from the stories of the Marquis. How bad he was hungry for them and especially yours; in fact your whole being made him desire you more than anyone else. Oh he wanted to fuck you so bad…

“I mean, I pretty sure that under his cassock is really well gifted, if you see what I mean…” said one with a smirk. He retained a chuckle; if she knew he had heard her and what he hid under his cassock…

“God, I don’t count anymore how times a day I think about the priest, he’s really handsome and so sweet…let me tell you, perfect man! Nothing has made me come so quick than the thought of him!” you said slightly biting your lower lip not realizing he was actually behind you. It’s the face of your friends that, after what you said made you realize he was actually standing right behind you.

The Abbe had quietly approached you with a small smile, listening to your words, and those were very interesting information’s for him…it seems carnal desire was mutual. He had taken a deep breath, inhaling your scent, his eyes detailing your hair cascading along your bare shoulders, tickling your neck, where he wanted to leave a mark, his mark. If only you knew how he truly felt; that sweet and pure priest was just a mask for the man behind, a passionate man, who knows the Marquis’ books by heart and who felt the dirtiest and darkest desires. You quickly turned around, your mouth slightly open, intense blush on your cheeks and your heart racing in your chest.

“Ladies. Y/N.” he saluted politely, enjoying their dilated pupils and flushed cheeks; how adorable they all were. Then, he directed his full attention on you, he could feel how embarrassed you were that he caught you, to the point that you looked down at your feet, and that excited him even more “You seem distracted lately Y/N. May I suggest you to come to confession to get rid those sinful thoughts and the burden they represent for your pure soul.” He spoke, his voice sweet like honey, his fingers coming up to lift your chin and make you look at him; his touch was like a feather, sending chills down your spine, it was almost burning you, as if your body had been craving his touch for centuries. And when you finally made eye contact with him, you felt like melting, he had such a sweet and tender look on his face, his eyes hypnotic, as if they held more than the priest you had in front you. You cleared your throat as you realized you were staring and that he was waiting for an answer.

“Yes Abbe. I will, I…I apologize for the words you just heard.” You slightly stuttered, deeply embarrassed; he chuckled enjoying the effect his simple presence had on you.

“No need to apologize, I won’t punish you…’ he instantly replied with an amused smile ‘ _not yet_ ’ he thought “Finish your task and then, join me in the chapel.” he ordered you, still keeping a gentle tone. You nodded and quickly left to finish your tasks, your cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The Abbe watched you leave, a little smile playing on his lips; he was eager to know all the little dirty thoughts going through your head and who knows what penance he will give you…

He patiently waited for you in the chapel, sitting on a bench, enjoying the silence of the place as he looked at the beautiful decorations of his chapel; the golden curves, pure white walls…it reminded him of you. He was pushed out of his thoughts as he finally heard the soft click of the door of the chapel, a little smirk forming on his lips, it could only be you, finally. He listened to your discreet steps approaching him, light, careful.

“I am here Abbe.” You spoke shyly, briefly detailing the man’s profile, handsome as always, those icy eyes that bared so much, his thick dark hair which you dreamed to touch. He finally turned his head towards you, wearing a kind smile.

“Y/N I’m happy you came. Please follow me.” He got up, lightly putting his hand on your back to guide you to the denominational. His touch sent warmth down your body and made your heart race even more.

“Do not worry Y/N, it is not to scold you or judge you, I am here to show God’s mercy.” He reassured you softly ‘ _will I be merciful with you?_ ’ he though, retaining a smirk.

You entered you side of the denominational and he entered his, a thin wooden wall separating you. A little grating at the level of your heads to hear each other speak. Your heart still racing at the idea to confess to him your thoughts, but you told yourself he was a priest doing his duty first; you motioned the sign of the cross.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit… Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been a month since my last confession." A smile formed on his lips as you pronounced those sweet words, he could feel excitement rise in his body.

“Tell me your sins, Y/N.” he replied on a neutral tone, and it amused him even more, this complete contrast between his voice and what was actually going through his mind and body…

“I am having impure thoughts. Lustful desires…” you started with a little voice, your face feeling hot. There was a pause before you heard the Abbe speak.

"Tell me about these thoughts, to whom are they headed?" He asked, his voice still commanding. He knew very well who you desired but he wanted to hear you say it out loud.

"I'm not sure I can say, Abbe." You squeeze your thighs together, your mind racing with every improper idea that has ever crossed your mind.

"You must." He commanded you, the tone in his voice catching your attention before it softens back to that of the kindest priest, "your confession is safe with me."

“I…those thoughts are towards you Abbe.” You whispered, your heart racing, was he going to get mad? However, you were taken aback by what he said next.

“Do you sexually touch yourself while having those lustful thoughts about me?” you opened and closed your mouth several times, not expecting that question but that was surely part of the confession process…right? still it made your heart skip a beat.

“Yes, Abbe…” you admitted with shame, waiting for a scolding. He took a deep breath and laid back his head against the wooden wall, you stayed silent and it briefly frustrated him, he wanted to know, he wanted to be able to picture what you had inside your mind.

“Tell me more.” He pushed, hiding a sigh as he spoke.

“More?” you asked in disbelief, not sure you were understanding correctly what he asked of you.

"You said you think of impure things about me while touching yourself, tell me about them, confess everything to me if you want to find absolution.” His tone was final, hiding his frustration.

You swallowed down, feeling butterflies in your belly as you were about to be more explicit. “I often imagine myself alone with you in your office…as we talk you lock the door before you pin me against the wall…” you paused waiting for his reaction.

“Continue. Do not skip any detail.” He whispered; he was already hard. He lifted his cassock, and slowly brought his hand over his manhood, letting out a shuddering breath as he rests his hand on his hard cock.

You nervously licked your lips, feeling yourself getting excited despite the situation. “You lift my dress, your hands caressing my naked thighs…slowly sliding between my legs…” you hoped that he wasn’t regretting asking for details, you paused a little to be sure.

“And then? Are you touching me?” he asked trying to contain his impatience; he closed his eyes to let his imagination run wild, his other hand caressing his lower belly; he was seeing himself with you in his office, completely at his mercy.

“I unbutton your cassock so that I can touch you too…through your pants at first, I…I can feel your…manhood, hard…big….” You bit your lower lip, it was terribly exciting you and saying those things out loud even more. You heard him slightly shift on the other side; in fact, he had positioned himself for a better access to his painful erection and started to stroke himself through the fabric of his pants.

“Are you alright, Abbe?” He hid a chuckle by biting his lower lip, what a good girl you were, your sweet voice, pronouncing his title with such obedience. “Continue…don’t stop Y/N” he replied, trying not to moan at the same time. You didn’t dare to look through the grating but your curiosity was at its peak, the noises you heard from the other side, the tone of his voice…your mind made you fantasize he was liking what you said but maybe he was actually badly afflicted. What was happening on the other side?

“You slid your hand in my panties, your smooth skin wandering down my wet folds… while I wrap my arms around your neck, my fingers burying in your hair, tightly grabbing them as you nibble the skin of my neck…I can feel you warm and wet tongue slowly tasting my skin…I let you mark my skin…I become yours…” you continued, unconsciously caressing your thighs as you told him.

“Good girl” he breathed in arousal, starting to get lost in his lustful thoughts. And you froze at his words, it made your cheeks red, it seems he was getting turned on by your words and you decided to make sure of it and lifted your head, trying to be discreet as you looked through the grating as you continued to talk.

“When I touch myself…I imagine it is you touching me…your finger slowly caressing me…penetrating inside me…” you were confronted with a vision of your wildest dreams. The Abbe had his head laid back against the wooden wall, eyes closed, his mouth open letting out soft ragged breaths as he massaged the impossible to miss bulge between his legs, you had never seen a pants so tight.

“Do you like what you see?” you were startled by his voice, soft and hoarse; he had caught you and had turned his head to look at you, still stroking himself through the fabric of his pants. You met his eyes and it was as if you were seeing fully for the first time…behind this gentle and innocent priest was a man full of lust, looking at you with so much desire that it was hard for you to maintain eye contact, so intense, carnal, almost dark. You slightly opened your mouth to attempt to justify yourself, but the words died in your throat as the Abbe let out a soft moan, arching his hips under his own touch.

“I’m…asking you again. Do you like what you see Y/N?” he asked, his tone coming out as an order making you snap out of your trance.

“Yes, Abbe…a lot.” He looked at you intensely, expecting from you more than those four little words “I never thought…I would see this, and it excites me more than anything I imagined in my mind…you have idea of what I would be willing to do for you to allow me to touch you, if only I could relieve you from the need you feel…anything for you Abbe…” you breathed with need, your words coming out on a desperate tone.

“Come to me to receive absolution.” He declared turning his head to look back in front of him, breaking eye contact made you snap out of your trance. Your body got up, but your mind was still watching the priest touch himself under your confession. Your whole body was trembling in anticipation, as your hand reached for the door handle and finally opened. You felt like fainting at the vision before your eyes…the young and handsome priest, looking at you with pure desire, his legs spread, slowly caressing himself as he did so.

“On your knees, Y/N” he instructed you, the shadow of a smirk on his lips, his eyes dark with desire. He got up and stood before you; the view of you on your knees was exquisite and perfect to give him release. He slid his hand into his pants, letting out a groan as his palm came in contact with his burning cock; you couldn’t resist but place your hand on his thigh, hungry for him, to satisfy him but his other hand grabbed forcefully seized your chin, making you retract your hand.

“Do not touch me. I am a man of God, my dear.” He murmured; you could feel how close he was. He let go of your chin, his hand coming up to caress his torso as he looked at you while he made himself come. He didn’t allow you to see an inch of skin, keeping his lower belly, his cock hidden from your sight. You bit your lower lip with desire as you watched him orgasm, squinting his eyes shut, rejecting his head back as he moaned; how much you craved him, now that you had the man of your desires in front of you, aroused by you…it took you all your strength to obey him.

When he started to recover his spirits, he opened his eyes again and looked down at you, your eyes dark with desire, your flushed cheeks, the way you squeeze your legs tight because of the arousal you felt, your pussy dripping wet, your body so ready to receive him.

He took his hand out of his pants, your eyes noticing the thick substance on his fingers. He brought it to your mouth, tracing a little cross over your lips with his seed, you closed your eyes in delight at the touch, your tongue slightly pushing through your lips to taste the salty substance.

“By the Holy seed of God, I give you absolution Y/N” he purred in ecstasy at the view before his eyes. Then, he retracted his hand and took a step back; you looked at him desperately, craving him, craving his touch and craving to satisfy him but he ignored it.

“That is your penance, looking at what you desire so bad and not having your needs fulfilled. I will call for you when I decide you have been a good girl.” He spoke on his usual soft and pure tone, completely contrasting with what you had just witnessed.

You didn’t want to leave but he had just given you a taste of Heaven and you wanted it and you will comply to everything to get it. This may be your only chance to have him.

“Yes, Abbe. Thank you for your goodness.” You answered, your voice hoarse, your body aching, you slowly got up, each movement you made reminding you how much your body ached for his touch. You still made the cross sign and left; you couldn’t believe what had just happened. The Abbe watch you leave, this was just the start…


	2. Chapter 2: sweet revenge

“Y/N, the Abbe calls for you. He’s in the chapel.” Told you Valcours as he found you in the kitchen. You nodded, you hadn’t been alone with him since your confession; and since, he had avoided you like the plague and in a way you felt bad. You wondered if you had truly been forgiven like he had said, or maybe he truly hated you now…you had done your best to be a good girl…why would he keep punishing you? As you headed to the chapel, your heart was beating fast in your chest, wondering why the Abbe wanted to see you and more importantly, was something going to happen again? Your body constantly ached for his touch; it was becoming unbearable.

As you entered the chapel you saw him. The Abbe had his back turned on you, looking at the Christ on the cross, peaceful just like last time. He didn’t need to turn his head to look at who it was; he always recognized you, he felt your soothing and yet electrifying presence whenever you were near him. He had resisted as long as he could but now, he craved to have you all for himself again. You stopped a few feet from him, no knowing what was going to happen next.

“You called for me, Abbe?” you asked, your voice low and careful; echoing in the chapel. There was a small silence where you detailed him, his strong shoulders, tension in them; his hands clasped behind his back. He was containing his desire for you. 

“You have been a good girl lately; you made penance. You deserve a reward Y/N.” he spoke; his voice sounding contemplative, it made your heart skip a beat; was it going to be like last time or will you at least receive a kiss, a touch, something…anything from him…

“Undress Y/N. Slowly.” he ordered you with his usual soft tone. The request sent butterflies down your belly; did he had really asked you this? He turned his head to meet your eyes, his gaze already dark with desire, indicating he wouldn’t like to repeat himself.

You pinched you lips together, your mind racing as you slowly started to undo the laces of your dress, feeling his intense gaze on you, following each movement your fingers made along your dress, each slight movement from your clothes. Finally, something more was perhaps about to happen.

“Why in the chapel?” you couldn’t help but ask trying to fill in the silence; your apprehension and contained excitement showing through your voice; surely there were more discreet places, like his bedroom, although the fear of being discovered was exciting as well. How scandalous that would be, the Abbe, a man with chastity vows, with a naked woman in the chapel. The Marquis would be proud of him, thought the renegade priest with a little smirk.

“For you. Under the benevolent gaze of God, anything that happens here…you will remain pure and it is a safe place for you...us” He answered finally fully turning to look at you, lovely as usual; but he could feel something had evolved in you, that desire for him that you had kept hidden, you weren’t afraid of it anymore because you knew how bad he craved you; it was almost…infuriating.

You detailed his angel face, how much you craved his touch since your confession and this time you weren’t sure you would be so obedient. You were pretty sure that behind his authoritative tone, one single touch from you and he would melt, becoming the one at your mercy. Maybe it was why he refused to touch and undress you himself, fear to lose control over the situation…over himself.

“I believe it is my turn to confess.” He finally spoke, making you blink a few times; it was unusual to do so with someone else than a priest, but you were the only one he was willing to confess his deepest desires to. You finished unlacing your dress, letting it fall on the floor; making him freeze, a bit more flesh to see but not enough and it won’t be enough until you were fully naked before him.

“I wanted to fuck you the second I hired you to work in Charenton.” He let out, his voice coming out as a whisperer but intense. Your breath got caught up in your throat at those words; it was your first time hearing him speak this way and you felt warmth emerge between your legs…so the others weren’t lying when they said he looked at you more than anyone else. You undid your corset; underneath was a thin undershirt. He exhaled soundly; he could see your nipples perk through the cloth, he couldn’t wait to put those rosy cherries in his mouth.

“I am drawn to you in a way I can’t explain, and it unleashes my deepest desires. Desires I can’t control anymore…every time I see you it makes me hard. Painfully hard.” You took off your undershirt, finally revealing your naked chest to him. Each piece you were taking off was awakening even more his desire, the raw side of him; he clenched his jaw and fists behind his back, his nails digging into his palms; he wanted to jump on you and ravage your body, taste every inch of your skin, put his cock in all your holes. You started to undo your underpants, your hands trembling with desire and anticipation.

“I often watch you when you go to the baths, your naked curves, your wet body…it is the most exciting view I ever had.” He spoke, his voice hoarse as you found yourself in just your panties. And you were yourself quite excited by his words and the situation; now you could feel wetness between your thighs. You bit your lower lip as you slowly took off your last piece of clothing.

“Each time I touch myself, I imagine your tongue running along my cock, fucking you hard until we can’t no more.” He purred as if he was a character of one of the stories of the Marquis; he was now hard, he was going to take you and not even God will stop him.

Now you were completely bare before him and the selfish man again kept everything to himself; his body covered and his touch away from you. But then, he finally approached you; you could feel desire transpire off him, he lifted his hand and you retained a flinch, your body too impatient to receive his touch. But instead, his fingers went to your hair, gently seizing the pin holding them together and letting them free, cascading along your shoulders; he soundly exhaled at the vision before his eyes.

“Now on your knees Y/N and pray with me.” His request surprised you; what kind of twisted fantasy did he have in mind? But you played along, you wanted to please him in hope for his touch. You went to kneel before the altar, your knees meeting the cold marble floor, sending goosebumps through your whole body, you joined your hands together.

“Our Father, who art in heaven,” you started, closely followed by the Abbe repeating your verse in a murmur; you heard him approach you from behind, stopping close to you; so close that you could feel his warmth.

“Hallowed be thy name.” You felt him kneel behind you, spreading his legs over each side of your calves; the fabric of his cassock brushing against your naked back, his nose tickled by your hair as he inhaled your scent, he groaned with pure desire.

“Thy Kingdom come.” He murmured at the same time as you, approaching his face from yours, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear; you swallowed down, it was hard to focus if he did that.

“Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.” His finger lightly caressed your shoulders, feather-like, electrifying; slowly traveling to your chest, dangerously approaching your breast; your breathing increased, always craving more his touch.

“Give us this day our daily bread.” he cupped your breast making you gasp in surprise; he moaned softly at the feeling of your breast in his palms; his hands greedily feeling their softness, the tip of his fingers exploring your sensitive nipples.

“Ah- and…and forgive us our trespasses…as we forgive those who trespass against us…” With his lips he explored and felt the skin of your shoulder, your neck, you could feel his fast breathing, he craved you. His touch was so light, tickling your sensitive skin and driving you crazy.

“And lead us not…into temptation,” his arms wrapped around your belly, the bastard…being behind you prevented you from touching him, he had planned everything but you were close to do your move, you were not such an innocent and obedient little maid like he thought “But deliver us from evil.” He pressed his hard manhood against your ass making you moan in return “For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory for ever and ever…” He started rubbing himself against you…gosh now you were certain that he studied the Marquis’ books thoroughly.

“Amen…” you finished softly moaning under his touch, lifting your hand to caress his face, you needed to feel him yourself. But barely you had touched him that he angrily spun you around, pushing you down on the floor in lying position, coming on top of you, holding your wrists next to your head.

“I said, don’t touch me.” He growled with authority. Gosh you hated him for that, you wanted to feel his skin, bury your fingers in his hair. “I succumbed to lust; you made me your slave; I hate you.” But the fire in his eyes wasn’t of hate, it was the fire of desire.

“Good because I hate you too.” You played along, tired of his game of denying you pleasure. In a sharp movement you managed to get one hand free and grabbed his cock through his pants, for the first time feeling him; the girls were right when they said he was surely well equipped…what a waste he didn’t get to use it more often. He loudly moaned at your touch, his pure voice echoing through the chapel; no one had touched him there before. He looked at you with anger and a veil of need; you had disobeyed his order.

“A shame that you don’t allow me to touch you…Abbe” you commented, the tone of your voice almost innocent as you let go of his manhood, earning another needy cry from him; he clenched his jaw, no, you were the one in control, he was at your mercy now like he was in God’s mercy.

“Touch me…please.” He finally spoke after a few seconds of silence, his tone softer, he needed your touch, he needed you; he couldn’t help but slowly and slightly start rubbing his hips against your naked body with need “Please Y/N.”

“I don’t know Abbe…you are a man of God.” You replied innocently; it was your sweet revenge for not giving you satisfaction last time. He whimpered desperately, years of abstinence and now burning desire for you, it was too much to bear.

“Please. Y-you want me too, I know it.” He tried to negotiate, arching his hips against your wet pussy and you couldn’t resist but let out a moan, the both of you craved each other. So, you reached to unbutton his pants and finally let out his hard cock.

“Ah Jes…!” he swore aching, but you just held him, teasing and not moving along his length. He lowered his face, closer to yours, his lips almost brushing against yours, a ferocious air on his face.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that your pussy will burn for days.” Gosh he spoke like in the Marquis’ stories, how arousing…you looked at him with a defying look and grabbed his hair for a strong kiss, he moaned in surprise against your mouth.

“I’ll be the judge of that, priest.” You purposely changed his title to provoke him and it worked; he groaned and penetrated you with one sharp thrust making you reject your head back with a mix of surprise and pleasure; he opened his mouth agape in delight, so that’s how it felt like? Now that he had tasted the forbidden apple, he knew he would never go back to how things were before.

You took a few breaths, your mouth open, your body ready for anything the Abbe would be willing to give you. Then, you lifted your head again and roughly kissed him, pulling on his cassock and making a few buttons pop away, sliding your hand underneath his shirt, feeling his burning skin, his muscles tense under your touch, an aching gasp escaped his lips as the tip of your fingers teased his hard nipples.

He couldn’t wait any longer and thrusted hard, hungrily; he had wanted to fuck for so long, and he was desperately in need for it. Unrestrained, his moans were louder, echoing through the chapel; perfectly mixing with your own cries of satisfaction. You wrapped your legs around his hips, making him bury deeper inside you and he yelped in pleasure in return.

As he pumped in and out of you, each thrust more powerful than the other; he buried his face in the crook of your neck, his lips tickling your skin, his tongue tasting it; you bit your lower lip grinning, if he continued this way it will leave hickeys; until you felt him open his mouth as if to take a bite. You grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, taking his mouth away from your skin as he was about to bite your neck, he wanted to mark you as his.

“Only if you’re mine too.” You groaned, your voice hoarse with desire, he slightly clenched his jaw, his eyes never leaving yours; but then something changed in his gaze, pure excitement.

“Deal.” He smirked before crashing his lips on yours, a strong kiss, he craved touch, satisfaction. You moaned loudly as his mouth traveled back to your neck and bit without any gentleness, it was animal and even more arousing.

“Flogging won’t be the only thing leaving scars on your back.” You breathed, nibbling his ear lobe. He groaned, feeling immense pleasure at the pain you gave him as you scratched his strong shoulders, what sweet pain it was, scratches of pure lust. And in return, his hips slammed hard against your pussy, gosh he wasn’t joking when he said you would feel him for days afterwards.

You took advantage of him being caught in a spiral of pleasure to switch position, straddling him underneath you; he gasped in surprise at the feeling of the cold marble floor against his skin, making his nipples hard. He straightened up to take your breast in his mouth, but barely his lips had brushed against your perky tits that you pushed him down, waving your hips as you rode him like the stallion he was. He chuckled between moans, how much he enjoyed being dominated.

His breathing quickly became more ragged, fast just like his cries of pleasure; the dirty priest was close; and you were too but you had your little sweet revenge in mind, one which will make next time even more unforgettable…so you stopped fucking him, sitting motionless on his throbbing cock.

“What…? Why-why are you stopping? Please continue, please!” he pleaded you, breathless, tears in his eyes, arching his hips underneath you in an attempt to make himself come.

You remained still; a pleased smirk forming on your mouth; the only movement was from your hands slowly caressing his abs “You’ve been a bad boy too Abbe…you have to deserve your reward and make penance.” You murmured as you caught your breathing and pushed yourself off his cock, earning a needy and sensitive whimper from the Abbe.

“Please…” he said again as you leaned forward, your lips close to his.

“Until next confession, Abbe.” You whispered innocently, also denying him a last kiss to leave him aching for next time. You got up, leaving him breathless and desperate as you quickly dressed up and left the chapel, what a sweet revenge you just had and how eager you were for next time, you thought, grinning mischievously.


End file.
